The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for preventing the accumulation of carbon dioxide in bedding which is believed to be a cause or contributing factor in Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS).
Many efforts have been made to produce a mattress assembly which will prevent or reduce the occurrence of SIDS. Unfortunately, most of these approaches do not offer a good solution. The present invention solves many of the problems or shortcomings of the prior art mattress assemblies.